The Moon and the Stars
by himitsutenshi
Summary: Seiya/Usagi. I think this is turning into a real nice story. Usagi and Seiya realize that they were meant for each other, but Mamoru thinks differently. Find out what happens in Seiya's quest for true love. COMPLETED!!!!!
1. Breaking up??

The Moon and The Stars  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Sailor Moon -- Naoko Takeuchi does.  
  
* I'm warning you twice. This is a Seiya/Usagi fic. If you do not like the idea of this, do not read my story. I do NOT want any reviews telling me to put Mamoru and Usagi back together.  
  
*This is my first try at writing a fan fiction. I promise that I'll get better with practice  
  
*Setting - One year after Sailor Moon Stars  
  
  
  
Usagi looked out her window and sighed. What had gotten into her? Didn't she love Mamoru? But ever since Seiya. At the time, she was too upset over the fact of no Mamoru around to take any notice of him. But now that he was gone, she was finding that she missed Seiya more than anything. Mamoru was okay, but after meeting Seiya, he became a bit boring. She started noticing all these things that she didn't like about Mamoru. How could he have left her like that to go to America? He should have known that she was still vulnerable, and needed his protection. Seiya would never leave her-- that at least, she was sure of. "Actually", said Usagi to the window "I don't know how I made it through the year. It's been horrible with Mamo-chan, all we seem to do now is bicker." 'Yes you do', she thought, 'Chibi-Usa. You couldn't stand it if she wasn't born.' Usagi sighed again and lay down on her bed to sleep.  
  
Mamoru closed his book. Usako was on his mind. Ever since that fight with Galaxia, she had changed. Or maybe he had changed. All he knew was that she wasn't the sweet Usagi he'd known when he'd first met her. Now, there were times he found her a whiny, noisy, crybaby, unable to care for herself. He especially disliked the fact that she had told him not to go off to college again, when he brought it up, because she needed him to protect her. 'If I feel this way, why don't I just break up with her?' he thought. The reason came to him at once. 'Chibi-Usa. Of course, I couldn't stand it if my future daughter didn't exist'. Mamoru sighed, sat back down on the couch, picked up his book, and started reading again.  
  
Far away, Fighter looked up at the starry sky and sighed. "Where are you now, Odango?" she said, "are you happy with Mamoru?" "Fighter?" a voice called, "The princess wishes to talk to you." "Arigato, Healer. I'm coming" Fighter called back. Fighter ran back up to Kinmoku palace, back to her princess, back to the one she's supposed to care for most of all.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi met Mamoru early in the park the next day. She had made up her mind. No matter what happened, she was going to break up with Mamo-chan today. "Hello, Usako." That was Mamoru's usual greeting. Usagi usually loved the way he said it, but today she found it annoying. "Mamoru-kun." she began. Mamoru's head snapped up at once. Usagi always called him Mamo- chan, always. Something was wrong. "Mamoru-kun." she said again, "I've been thinking. Lately, I've noticed you seemed to have changed. Or, maybe I changed. I don't know." her voice trailed off. 'Usagi, you have to do this,' she thought, 'I must go on.' "Well, I'm not happy with you anymore. Not as happy as I used to be. I. I think it would be best if... if we. broke up." Usagi looked at the ground.  
  
Mamoru couldn't believe it. He'd come to the park that morning, planning on breaking up with Usagi, and before he got a chance to, Usagi had broken up with him! 'She's stronger than I thought she was,' he thought. "Usako. I mean, Usagi-san." he stopped, then started again, "Gomen ne, demo, to tell you the truth, I came here today to break up with you. As you know, I'm going back to college soon (not back to Harvard, they wouldn't accept him again after he didn't turn up last time *_*;;), and I felt that I should leave my options open and meet new people. After these past few years I've lost most of my friends, because of my duty." Usagi looked up, with a troubled smile on her face. "I am so glad to hear you say that," she said. "Sayonara Mamoru-kun." "Sayonara Usagi-san"  
  
*****  
  
In the 30th century, a little pink-haired girl ran around Crystal Tokyo's palace. "Puu!" she called. "Where are you?" Sailor Pluto appeared instantly. "Small Lady, come with me," said Pluto. Chibi-Usa grabbed Pluto's hand, and they disappeared.  
  
"Puu, what happened? I was having tea with Mama and Papa, and all of a sudden they both disappeared, I called for them and they never answered. Then I tried calling for Luna, Artemis, and Diana, but none of them answered either. Finally, I decided to look for you, but the time/space door wasn't there. So then I started calling for you and you came and. Puu, what happened?" said Chibi-Usa. "Shh, calm down Small Lady. Your timeline has been changed. Usagi and Mamoru broke up in the past," said Pluto. "Do you mean I don't exist anymore? This is all Usagi's fault, isn't it? She drove Mamoru away. Baka Usagi! Baka, baka, baka!" yelled Chibi-Usa. "Small Lady!" Pluto said very sharply, "You are not to be blaming your mother for this. It was an agreement between them both. If it wasn't for you, they would have broken up months ago." She continued in a softer tone, "You still do exist, Small Lady, because Usagi still exists. You will have a different father, and some of your features will be different, demo, you still exist." "Demo, demo, I don't want a different papa! I want Mamo-chan!" protested Chibi-Usa. "Small Lady, please calm down! You'll wake the whole house with all the noise you're making." Said Pluto. Chibi-Usa sighed. Then she looked around. This room seemed oddly familiar. it was dark, with lamps of all kinds sitting everywhere. "Puu," she started, "Why are we in Hotaru-chan's room? Tomoe-sama doesn't know about the Sailor Senshi." Pluto replied, "We are not at Hotaru's house. This is Hotaru's old room, from when she was living with Haruka, Michiru, and I. Haruka and Michiru are upstairs, sleeping. You need to stay in here and get some rest. You need to let your body and your mind readjust to this new reality."  
  
*****  
  
"Fighter," began Princess Kakyuu, "Fighter, I need you to go back to Earth." Fighter's head snapped up at once. "Why, princess?" asked Fighter. "Because I want you to deliver this message to Princess Serenity and the other senshi of Earth," answered Kakyuu. "Demo, if I may princess, what message are you sending?" questioned Fighter. " I would like them to come for a visit to Kinmoku Palace, and watch my marriage and coronation to Keitaro," explained Kakyuu. "Demo, can't you send Healer or Maker instead?" asked Fighter. "Why? Do you have a problem with going back to Earth?" said the princess. 'Yes,' Fighter thought, 'I don't think I could bear seeing Odango and Mamoru-kun together.' Demo, she couldn't tell the princess that. She bit her lip and said, "Hai, Kakyuu-hime. I will leave for Earth at once."  
  
*****  
  
Chibi-Usa was in Hotaru's room, thinking. Setsuna had told the others that Chibi-Usa was in this room, but not to disturb her, because Chibi-Usa still had stuff to work out with in her brain. Although many changes had been made to her body, she was still unmistakably Chibi-Usa. She was about two inches taller than before, and her hair was a shade darker in pink. It still wasn't as dark as Chibi-Chibi's hair was. Her eyes were not as big as before, but they weren't small like Haruka's. She still had those red eyes, too. Those were her only noticeable differences. She had different memories, far better then her old 'memories' of her mother and father. (*She didn't know this, because she could not possibly remember about a time that never happened, but I felt this was something I had to point out*) Chibi-Usa just sat in the room wondering about how she ended up here instead of her room at home. Setsuna knocked on the door. "Come in," mumbled Chibi-Usa. "Small Lady, I have come to take you back to your home. Gomen ne, demo I can't explain anything right now. Demo, you can count on a visit to the 20th century soon." Said Setsuna. And with that, Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and took the confused girl home.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi was depressed. She was not sorry that she had broken up with Mamoru, but since the break-up she had felt terribly alone. She was also worried about Chibi-Usa. What had happened to her? 'Demo,' she thought, 'I can't sit and brood on this subject. I have to meet everyone at Rei- chan's place.' Usagi got up and walked to her closet, chose something to wear, changed, and walked out to meet Rei-chan and the others.  
  
Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were all at Hikawa Shrine. They were waiting for Usagi to show up. Rei looked at her watch. "She's la-," Rei began, but at that same moment Usagi had walked through the door. "Minna!" she yelled, "I'm here!" "You were one second off from being declared 'late', Usagi-chan. " Well, one second is one second. I wasn't late!" responded Usagi. "Rei-chan, why did you ask us here in the first place?" asked Ami. "Well, while I was sleeping last night, I got a premonition. One of the Starlights is coming back to Earth, but I'm not sure which one." Said Rei. Usagi had perked up when she heard the word 'starlight' but was disappointed when she heard Rei say she didn't know which one. Suddenly, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru burst through the door. They all noticed that Michiru was holding her mirror. "Today," Michiru said, "A Starlight is coming today." "Michiru, do you know which one?" asked Usagi. Everyone could tell by the look in Usagi's eyes that Usagi hoped it would be Fighter. "Well," began Haruka, with a glint in her eyes, "We can see a tall, black-haired person, with blue eyes." Usagi was so excited, that she accidentally spilled her tea all over her shirt. "Usagi!!!" Everyone groaned. "Here," said Rei, pulling a shirt out of her drawers and tossing it toward Usagi. "Arigato, Rei-chan," said Usagi, and left for the bathroom, to change her shirt, and soak her wet one in the sink (so it doesn't stain, of course!).  
  
As Fighter dashed towards Earth, she thought 'I do hope Rei-san received my message. I sent it with all my might. Please let at least one of the senshi be there when I arrive.'  
  
After Usagi left, the rest of the girls sat around and debated what to do. They didn't have to wait long, because soon after Usagi left, Fighter materialized out of thin air, right in front of the girls. "Fighter!" Minako exclaimed, "Don't do that, you scared me half to death!" "Gomen" Fighter said. She then detransformed into Seiya. Seiya looked around for Usagi, but when he noticed she wasn't there, his face fell. 'Probably out on a date with Mamoru,' he thought glumly. Usagi was just coming back from the bathroom when she saw Seiya. She decided to sneak up behind him and scare him. Usagi tiptoed behind Seiya, warning the other girls to be quiet by putting her finger to her lips. Then, she threw her arms around him and yelled "Seiya!" Seiya jumped, but turned around and smiled. "Odango!" he said, "It's so great to see you again. When I saw you weren't here, I thought you were out with Mamoru-kun." Usagi flinched. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Seiya. "Mamoru-kun and I broke up almost a week ago," she said. "Gomen ne, Odango. I didn't know," said Seiya. "Daijoubu, I was the one who broke up with him." Said Usagi. Seiya knew that he should feel sorry for Usagi, but he couldn't help feeling a million times better. "So, does that mean I have a chance with you now?" he whispered in her ear. Usagi blushed and looked away. "I hate to break up this little reunion," Haruka said suddenly, "but we need to know why you're hear." "Of course." Said Seiya, straightening up. He took a step back and looked at Usagi. In a very official voice, he said, "On behalf of Princess Kakyuu of the Kinmoku system, I am here to invite the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her guardian senshi to the Kinmoku palace to attend Princess Kakyuu's wedding and coronation ceremony."  
  
Usagi looked delighted. Haruka did not. "You can't ask our princess to leave her solar system to attend a wedding," she said. Seiya replied, "This invitation is from Princess Kakyuu to Princess Serenity. Not to Tenoh Haruka or Sailor Uranus." Usagi said, "Of course I'll go. Minna, do you want to go, or would you prefer to stay here?" Everyone agreed to go except Haruka. Haruka finally grumbled that she'd go, just to protect their princess. Seeing that everyone was going, Setsuna decided to stay and protect Earth, just in case any enemies happened to show up. If that happens she would use the time/space key to travel to Kinmoku and bring the Senshi home to fight. "We'll have to use 'Sailor Teleport' to get to Kinmoku" said Ami. "Minna, henshin!" said Usagi. "Mercury Crystal Power." "Mars Crystal Power." "Jupiter Crystal Power." "Venus Crystal Power." "Uranus Planet Power." "Neptune Planet Power." "Saturn Planet Power." "Moon Eternal." "MAKE UP!!" "Fighter Star Power. Make UP!" Everyone transformed. Usagi went directly from Sailor Moon to Princess Serenity. "I want to look my best when we arrive on your planet," she said to Fighter. "SAILOR TELEPORT," the senshi yelled. With a flash they had disappeared. 


	2. Kinmoku

The Moon and the Stars  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was night on Kinmoku when the Senshi arrived. The arrived in a big, grassy field with flowers scattered everywhere. They weren't the same flowers as you would find on Earth. They were three times the size, with huge red and yellow tear shaped petals coming out of the center. "Come," said Fighter, "Come meet our princess." The other Senshi and Princess Serenity followed Fighter up the steps and into Kinmoku palace. "We arrived in the central courtyard," she said. She then led them down a hall, and into another room. Princess Kakyuu was in there, reading a book. "Kakyuu-hime," said Fighter, "Princess Serenity and her fellow senshi have arrived." Kakyuu looked up. "I am so glad you could make it. But you must be tired. Maker, Healer," the other two Starlights were standing nearby, "could you please take the senshi to their rooms? Princess Serenity, could you please stay with me, I would like to talk to you." Maker and Healer left, with the other Sailor Senshi. "Princess," said Kakyuu, "I am so glad you could make it. But, where is the Prince Endymion?" Kakyuu could tell by the look on Serenity's face that she had said the wrong thing. "Princess," Fighter said, "Mamoru-kun broke up with her about a week ago." "Oh. Gomen ne, Princess." "It's alright, but please, call me Serenity." "Only if you will call me Kakyuu," answered Kakyuu. The prince and princess had broken up. Kakyuu did not want to hear this. One of the reasons (but not the only reason) she had invited them all to her wedding, was in hopes that Fighter would see how happy they were together, and give up her feelings for Usagi. She knew that she was being selfish, but she wanted her Starlights all to herself. Kakyuu wasn't stupid. She could tell that Fighter's mind was constantly on the Princess of the Silver Millennium. "Fighter, please take Serenity to the others. I daresay, they would want to figure out their sleeping arrangements," said Kakyuu. "Hai, princess." And with that, the two of them left.  
  
Figuring out sleeping arrangements turned out to be harder than they thought it would be. Usagi refused to sleep with Rei, because she said Rei would spend the whole night arguing with her. This caused Rei and Usagi to argue right then. Hotaru refused to sleep with anyone except Haruka or Michiru, because she suddenly realized how far away she was from home. Minako refused to sleep with Ami, saying that Ami would keep the light on all night, reading. Finally, they decided that Minako and Makoto would share a room, Rei and Ami would share another room, Michiru and Hotaru would share the third room (much to the dislike of Haruka, because Haruka wanted to share a room with Michiru.), and finally, Usagi and Haruka would share the last room. Just as they were all getting ready for bed, there was a knock on the door. Usagi opened it, and standing there was Seiya, holding a tray of cookies. "Odango, do you want to walk around for a bit?" he asked. "Hai, I would love too, Just wait one --" "She's not going," said Haruka as she came to the door, "Usagi needs her sleep." Seiya was not happy when he saw that Usagi and Haruka were sharing a room. "Haruka-san. Please let me go. I won't be gone long, I promise," Usagi looked at Haruka. 'Those damn eyes,' Haruka thought, 'they get me every time.' Out loud, she said, "All right, you can go. Demo, I'll be watching the clock. If you're not back in one hour..." she let the threat hang. Haruka knew that this trick wouldn't work on Usagi anymore, but she knew Seiya would probably take her seriously. "Bye Haruka-san! I promise I'll be back soon," Usagi said. Then she and Seiya left.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi ate all the cookies on the walk to the courtyard. Then, she kept walking around, looking at all the different flowers. "It's so pretty here," she said, as she looked up at the sky, "look; your sky is a purplish- blue color. And, you have two moons! There would be two Sailor Moons on your planet!" Usagi laughed at the thought. "We don't have any Sailor Senshi from our moons. I believe your system is the only one with a senshi named Sailor Moon," said Seiya. Suddenly, his voice turned serious, "Odango, are you really all right about your break-up with Mamoru-kun?" "Seiya, I don't really know. I mean, I was the one who broke up with him, demo, he had said that he'd come to the park to break-up with me. Demo, I don't know if what he was saying was truthful, or if he just said that to make me feel better. And, also, there's the whole thing with Chibi-Usa--" She stopped suddenly. Seiya didn't know about Chibi-Usa, that she was her's and Mamoru's daughter. "Forget about that. I didn't mean to bring her up," said Usagi. "Who is Chibi-Usa?" asked Seiya. "She's.my cousin," ,lied Usagi. Seiya could tell that Usagi wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he thought that she must have a good reason not to. "Odango," Seiya said, "tell me honestly. Do I have a chance with you now, or." "Seiya," said Usagi, " I am really unsure about my feelings toward you. I was terribly sad after you left, and whenever I was out with Mamoru, I found myself comparing him to you. I was really mad at myself for doing this, because I don't believe it's fair to judge a person by someone else. And.and I really started to miss the way you called me 'Odango'." Usagi looked embarrassed over this last fact. 'Well,' thought Seiya ' this is better than her saying she could never love me.' "So," said Seiya, throwing her a playful smile, "I'll take that as I do have another chance with you!" He smiled even more as Usagi blushed. "We better be getting back, or Haruka-san will have my head, "said Seiya. "All right," said Usagi. During their talk, Seiya and Usagi had sat down on a bench in the courtyard. Seiya stood up, but before Usagi could he had bent down and kissed her cheek. Then they walked back to the room Usagi shared with Haruka, and before Usagi went inside, she threw her arms around Seiya and gave him a big hug. Then she ran inside.  
  
*****  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Healer, when Seiya walked back into the room the three Starlight's shared. When Healer noticed that it was Seiya and not Fighter, she said, "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked. You've been running around with that Princess of the Moon again. Seiya, she has a boyfriend." "Had a boyfriend, you mean. Why do you think he didn't come with her and the other senshi? They broke up over a week ago. And what do you have against Usagi anyway? Didn't you tell her you were her friend? Don't you trust her now? All of a sudden the battle is over, so you can go back to disliking her?" Seiya said. Then he transformed back into Fighter. It was a lot harder to use this type of magic on your home world than on a foreign planet. If he had stayed 'Seiya' any longer, all his energy would have been drained. "Fighter.Gomen ne. I didn't mean to make it sound that I didn't like her. She's still my friend. Demo, demo, I don't want to lose one of my closest friends to a princess of another solar system. If you and her.then you'll.and I'll.never see you again!" Healer ran from the room, very close to tears. Fighter was stunned. She hadn't thought about that. "Next time, you might want to consider other people's feelings before you accuse them like that," said Maker, suddenly, "Healer considers you and me her closest friends. She's afraid that you'll run off and leave us." Maker stood up and left to go find Healer, leaving Fighter standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Usagi finished getting ready for bed, and before Haruka could say anything to her, she climbed into bed and pretended to be asleep. But really, she was thinking. Did she really like Seiya? She loved his attitude and his playfulness (so different from Mamoru's), and she wasn't going to deny that feeling she had when he had kissed her on the cheek in the courtyard. 'Maybe Seiya really is the one for me,' she thought. 'But,' she thought sadly, 'even if we are in love, there is no way Haruka would allow it. I'm pretty sure Kakyuu wouldn't want to give up one of her sailor senshi either.'  
  
*****  
  
Over the next few days, while preparations for the wedding were taking place, Usagi kept meeting Seiya around the palace. They couldn't meet for long because 1) The others would notice that they were missing and get suspicious, and 2) Fighter couldn't stay as Seiya for very long without losing all of his energy. They played, talked, and laughed every time. Haruka had gotten used to Usagi leaving with Seiya almost every night, and didn't say anything except for "You have one hour," as Usagi walked out the door. Even Haruka had begun to realize how much better Seiya was than Mamoru, but she would never admit that to anyone. The night before Princess Kakyuu's wedding, Seiya and Usagi talked once again. Seiya led Usagi back to the same courtyard he took her to on the first night she was there. (They hadn't been back since then.) "Odango", he said seriously, "can we just talk tonight?" Usagi could tell by the tone of his voice that he wanted her to talk seriously too. "Of course we can Seiya. Is anything wrong?" "No, it's not that anything is wrong, demo, tomorrow is Kakyuu- hime's wedding, and then after that you're going home. Are you any surer of your feelings? Because if you're sure you could never feel the same way towards me as I feel towards you. I'll leave you alone and never.never ask again." Usagi leaned forward and quickly kissed Seiya. Then she blushed. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," she said, "I'm usually not as forward as that. Demo, you don't seem like you're yourself right now either. Usually you are cool, confident, and sure of yourself. These past few days have been the greatest, demo." Seiya looked so happy right now. "Demo, you don't know how the other's will react to this. Odango, you've just made me the happiest person in the world. Unfortunately, we must be heading back now. We'll figure everything out tomorrow." And for the first time, they walked back to Usagi's room, hand in hand. At the door, Seiya turned and kissed Usagi goodnight, and then Usagi turned and walked in the door.  
  
"What happened?" Were the first words she heard as she walked in the door. "Haruka-san, what do you mean, what happened?" asked Usagi. "Your face is red, and you seem to be glowing from head to toe. What happened?" Usagi could tell she wasn't going to get away without telling Haruka about this night's events. 'Weird though,' she thought, 'I'm confiding in Haruka, for a change.' "Well, Haruka-san, don't be mad, but tonight.Seiya and I kissed for the first time," she paused bracing for the reprimands from Haruka. When they didn't come, she continued. "I liked it to. There was like a special thing between us that I haven't felt with Mamoru for a long time. I know you don't approve of this, but please, don't force me to stay away from him. I'm pretty sure that I.I.love him." "Usagi-chan, I am very happy for you." Usagi looked up, startled. "Well, I know I haven't been the most supportive of this whole thing, demo, I figure it wouldn't be any good to tell you what you can and cannot do. You are going to be the future queen, and that gives you the right to choose whom you love or do not love. I can't make up your mind for you. Besides, who am I to be telling you what people you can love? Look at Michiru and me." "What about you and Michiru-san? You're good friends, what's that have to do with love? Do you love her like a sister or something?" said Usagi. Haruka looked stunned. 'She doesn't know!' thought Haruka, 'could she be any slower? Even Minako knows!' Haruka fought hard not to laugh. "Forget about that. Anyway, if you feel that you truly love Seiya, then it's alright with me and the other outer senshi." "Arigato Haruka-san!" Usagi gave Haruka a small hug, then climbed into bed and fell asleep. The biggest obstacle for her was cleared.  
  
Fighter wasn't having as good of luck as Usagi was. She walked into her room, and immediately Healer asked what had happened. She'd said that Fighter's face was glowing, and Fighter looked happier than on the day their princess was reborn. "Odango kissed me!" she said, "Odango is my Odango now! Well, maybe not, but the odds are better then before!" She then told Healer and Maker about what happened earlier. "So, now you can run away with your new princess, and leave us all alone, "I didn't say that!" said Fighter indignantly, "Why would I ever forget about you? You two are my closest friends in the world." "In this world maybe, but what about in her world?" asked Healer. "In both worlds. No matter what world we (or I) go to, you and Maker will always be my closest, dearest friends." "Fine, but please. Don't tell the Princess about this until after her wedding. Don't upset her on the happiest day of her life," said Healer. The princess. Fighter had forgotten all about her. Perhaps what Healer said did have some truth in it. He found his new princess, but what would happen to his old? 


	3. The Wedding and events after

The Moon and the Stars  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The day of the wedding came too fast for Kakyuu. She was really excited, but also really nervous. 'Today's not just my wedding day,' she thought, 'it's also the day I become queen of Kinmoku.' There was a knock on her door. "Come in," called Kakyuu. Usagi entered the room. "I thought you might have need help getting dressed for your wedding. It's only a couple of hours away, you know," said Usagi. "Arigato, Serenity. I could use some help. Demo, don't you need to get ready yourself?" said Kakyuu. "No, I brought the Luna pen with me so I didn't have to worry about wrinkling the dress. My other friends are going to use it too," answered Usagi. "What is the Luna pen?" "It's this magic thing that Luna gave me a long time ago. It's supposed to be used for disguising ourselves when investigating, demo, I don't always use it for that." Usagi gave Kakyuu a smile. "Too bad I don't have one. Getting ready for this wedding and the ceremony after it will be a torture," Kakyuu said. "That's why I'm here to help. Now, lets do your hair, then your make-up, and then we'll put you dress on. Oh! First, you must change into a button down shirt so you don't mess up your hair later." "You sound like you've done this before," laughed Kakyuu as she changed into a shirt and pants. It was really weird seeing her out of her usual dress. "I haven't, but I've read all about this stuff, and seen lots of movies, so, I almost know what I'm doing. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I know more than the Starlights would." "That's true," said Kakyuu. "All right. For your hair. how do you want it styled?" asked Usagi. "Well, I've always liked how you do your hair everyday, so I was wondering if I could borrow your hairstyle for my wedding," said Kakyuu, uncertainly. "Of course, I can do that. I'll even put white flowers around the buns to match your dress! Please hold still." Usagi fixed Kakyuu's hair pretty quickly, but took more time in arranging the flowers. "All done," she proclaimed, a half-hour later. Kakyuu walked over to the mirror. "Oh Serenity, you did a great job on my hair. I wish I could wear it like this everyday. Arigato," Kakyuu said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Stay put, it might be Keitaro," ordered Usagi. She then walk over to the door and opened it just enough to see who was outside. Fighter, Healer, and Maker were standing there. "Odango," exclaimed Seiya, "What are you doing here?" "We came to help our princess prepare for her wedding," said Maker. "Hold on, I'll be right back," said Usagi, and she shut the door and ran to Kakyuu. "It's the Starlights," she said, when she saw Kakyuu. "Tell them to come back later, I want to surprise them when I'm all finished." Usagi walked back to the door. "Kakyuu said to come back in an hour, because she wants to surprise you when she's all finished. Bye bye." Usagi shut the door and went back to Kakyuu. Kakyuu had finished putting on her make up when Usagi came back. "Time for your dress!" said Usagi, gleefully. Very carefully, Usagi helped Kakyuu into her wedding dress. It was a beautiful dress. It was white with a red beaded trim that created intricate patterns on the dress. "Kakyuu, you look beautiful, "said Usagi, "My turn to get ready." She took out the Luna pen, and yelled Moon Power.turn me into a beautiful princess!" Usagi's hair had turned white, with red flowers circling the buns. Her dress was long and flowing, in a deep, rich, red. The white beaded trim created intricate patterns all over the dress. Her golden crescent moon matched perfectly with the rest of the outfit. Usagi looked the exact opposite of Kakyuu. In fact, if you didn't know any better, you'd think they were twins. The only difference was (because this is Kakyuu's weeding dress) that Kakyuu's dress was a little fancier than Usagi's. "You don't mind, do you?" asked Usagi. "No, I don't mind. We're twins for the day." Once again, someone knocked on the door. "Kakyuu-hime, it's us. May we come in now?" called Healer. She was in a pretty grumpy mood, because she had wanted to help the princess get ready. "Come on in, my Starlights," said Kakyuu. "Princess. You look beautiful," said Healer, her bad mood vanishing at once. Fighter wasn't looking at Kakyuu anymore though, although she had to admit that she was stunning. She was looking at Usagi. "Is that my Odango?" she said, "I couldn't recognize you in that pretty dress and silver hair." Usagi laughed and blushed. "I really have to go now," said Usagi, "The others still need to use the Luna pen." And with that, she left.  
  
Kakyuu was silent. She had distinctly heard Fighter call Serenity 'my Odango'. She had never called Serenity that before. It was always just 'Odango'. Kakyuu felt that her worst fears had been confirmed; her precious Starlight wasn't hers anymore.  
  
*****  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Kakyuu was gorgeous, walking down the aisle. Keitaro was handsome. Anyone could tell that they were happily wed. The coronation ceremony was terrific. Kakyuu became queen of Kinmoku. But, the Senshi got a real shock during this ceremony. This was the first time they saw Fighter, Healer, and Maker since yesterday, and there they were, standing in dresses! Michiru explained to the other girls, (who felt stupid later), that the Starlights really were girls, who took the shape of guys on Earth, and that they stayed in their fu'ku all the time because they were the princess's guardians, and that back in the time of the Silver Millennium, the senshi remained in their fu'ku at all times too. But other than that one little shock, the girls really enjoyed themselves. Kakyuu enjoyed herself too. How could she not? She was wed to the person she loved most in the world, and she was now queen of her planet.  
  
When the reception finally broke up, it was way past midnight. Usagi and Fighter had disappeared around midnight, and the others just assumed that Usagi went back to her room early. Fighter transformed, and then 'detransformed' into Seiya. "I guess this is our last night together," said Seiya, sadly. "Why?" asked Usagi, "I thought you were going to ask Kakyuu if you could come back with me." "I was, demo I can't ask that of her. I have a duty on this planet to protect the princes- I mean, queen, and I can't just ignore that. Gomen ne, Odango," said Seiya. He leaned down and kissed her, and then turned and ran.  
  
*****  
  
Back in her room, Usagi was having a fit. Haruka was not back yet, so she was alone in her room. "Why, why, why?? Why can't we be together? Why can't we be from the same system? Why won't this work? They said that a love wouldn't work between a prince from Earth and a princess from the moon. That did, well, it did for four years, but that doesn't matter. I saw that future, and we were happy together. So, why, why, why can't a love between two people from different parts of the galaxy work? What's the difference? Isn't love supposed to conquer all? This is not fair!" "Why so many questions, Odango Atama?" Usagi was so busy ranting that she didn't notice that Haruka had come in right after she had shouted 'why, why, why,' "Oh, Haruka-san. I didn't know you were there. It's just not fair." Usagi broke down crying. When she finished, she told Haruka everything that had happened. "Haruka-san, why did he do that? I thought he was coming back with me tomorrow, and I was really happy. Then he just stopped, told me that he was staying here, apologized, kissed me, turned, and then ran. I thought Seiya wasn't like that. I thought he was kind, and wouldn't hurt me like that. Remember...oh, well you wouldn't remember, that was before I met you... but there was one time before when Mamoru-kun had broken up with me. The worst part of it was that he wouldn't tell me why. I spent so many nights worrying about him. Now the same things happening again, only with a different guy. Just this morning he'd called me 'my Odango', and tonight he's telling me we're through. It's not fair!" Haruka had sat quietly through Usagi's speech. It was news to her that Mamoru and her had broken up once before. Once she got over that part, she had become mad at Seiya. She knew from past experiences that Usagi liked to know exactly why things were happening. She also knew that Usagi would never give up. After all, Michiru and her were fighting on the same side as Usagi now, right? "Usagi-chan, Gomen ne that this is happening to you. You of all people shouldn't have to feel this way. I was just starting to trust Seiya too. Look's like he has to start from the beginning again," Usagi started to protest, "But Seiya isn't--" "Look," said Haruka, cutting in, "you are the most forgiving person in the world. You can find the good in anybody, even Chaos, but I cannot. I don't think it was appropriate for Seiya to do that to you, and I'll tell him so. In fact, I'll go right now." "No, Haruka, wait! I'm sure he had a good reason to do what he did." But it was to late. Haruka was already out the door and down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile... Fighter had returned to her room. She had lain down on her bed, and was trying to forget the look on her Odango's face when she told her that she wasn't coming back to Earth with her. 'It's all Healer's fault,' she thought. 'If Healer wasn't so stubborn...if she didn't make me feel like such a traitor all the time...if she would at least be happy for me. I love Odango more than anything, but I love Healer and Maker and Kakyuu too. If I leave with them mad at me, then I'll never survive back on Earth. The Starlights are a team, sworn to protect our princess, and I could never do anything without approval of the others--' her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," called Fighter. In came Haruka. 'Why her?,' she thought, 'It could have been anyone but her. Did the world just want to see me suffer more?' Out loud, she said, "What do you want?" "Well, what a nice greeting," said Haruka, sarcastically, "You don't seem very happy, for a person who just killed any hopes and dreams of a girl who cares about you more than anyone else. I thought you'd be rejoicing, you lead her on for a long time you know, and when her hopes were at the highest, you killed them." There was a tone in Haruka's voice that Seiya hadn't heard in a long time. Not since before the battle with Galaxia. "Go away, what do you know about this whole thing anyway?" said Fighter. Every word of Haruka's had stung. "I know that there is a devastated 17 year old in her room, crying her eyes out. She was so frustrated, I came in the room and she didn't even notice I was there. She kept ranting about fate, and why you two had to be apart, and why you thought that they had to stay apart. She was also dying to know the truth. In case you haven't realized it yet, Usagi is a girl who likes to know why. I found that out about 3 years ago, when Neptune and I first appeared in Tokyo. You don't know much about her past, either, do you? I learned something new today; I learned that there was one other time she and Mamoru had broken up. Mamoru broke up with Usagi without giving her a proper reason why. When she finally found out why, she understood, and they got back together. I don't know the story behind it, but that's what she told me. Usagi's a strong girl, but she can only take this type of rejection so many times before she cracks. I think you should--" "I don't CARE what you think! Do you think I enjoyed doing that to Odango? You shouldn't talk about what you don't know. If you had to leave Michiru for someone you love, and might want to marry, would that be easy for you? Would it?" "Baka! I would never leave Michiru for someone else. What did you think, that Michiru and I are best friends? That we are closer than best friends? Well, we are closer than best friends. We are the same as you and Usagi, except we are open and honest with each other, and we don't do something without giving the other a reason for doing it! And you know what, I intend on marrying her one day--", Haruka stopped. She didn't want to say that much. 'Shoot, I let her get me too angry. It's not her business to know what goes on between Michiru and me,' thought Haruka. Fighter stood still, shocked. She never realized Michiru and Haruka were...that they... She guessed that she should have seen it all along. "So that was a bad example, but still, you have no right coming in here telling me what to do, when you only know half of the story. So, arigato, for making my life even more miserable right now. Sayonara!" "I am not leaving yet! Not until you promise me that you will tell Usagi everything tomorrow, so at least she can go back home without any worries," demanded Haruka. "Fine, I will, but only because I'm too tired to fight you right now. Now, will you please leave my room," Fighter said. "Fine. Sayonara." And with that, Haruka turned on her heel and left.  
  
*****  
  
Kakyuu crept out from behind a curtain, careful not to be seen by Fighter, who had fallen facedown on her bed, and was crying. Though it disturbed her to see Fighter crying, she knew that Fighter would not be happy to find out that Kakyuu was spying. She hadn't meant to spy though. ~ She was standing in the room when Fighter had come in. Fighter had walked right past her, too deep in her own thoughts to notice anyone else. Kakyuu was just thinking that she should leave, when someone knocked on the door. Kakyuu, thinking that it might be the Moon Princess, ran behind a curtain to hide. She half-hoped that she would be able to find out what exactly is going on between them. Kakyuu didn't expect to see Haruka -- Sailor Uranus-- come in. ~ Kakyuu silently slipped out the door, and walked around, thinking about what she had just overheard. Fighter and Serenity obviously wanted to be together, but something was stopping them. Or, something was stopping Fighter. 


	4. Return to Earth

The Moon and the Stars  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*I still do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters, but I do claim the rights to Sailor Starlight and Sailor Star Destroyer in this story. Also, This is anime-based, and in the anime it never says Kakyuu is Sailor Kakyuu, just to clear anything up.  
  
Fighter did not keep her word to Haruka. In fact, Fighter did not even come to say good-bye the next morning, when the other Senshi prepared to leave. A very sullen and silent Usagi walked up to Kakyuu to bid her good-bye and say thanks for inviting them, and then walked off to transform. The Sailor Senshi prepared for teleport, and left in a flash of colors. Fighter turned away from the window when they left. "Sayonara, Odango," said Fighter. 'I'll never see her again. Why am I doing this to myself? I love Odango,' she thought. Just then Maker came in, "The queen wishes to see you," she said. "Fine, I'm coming," snapped Fighter. Maker and Fighter walked out of the room.  
  
Kakyuu was walking around her room. 'I have to do this,' she thought, 'I have to tell Fighter to--' She was stopped in mid-thought when Fighter walked into the room. "Come here please," said Kakyuu, "I have something that I want to talk to you about." Fighter walked over to Kakyuu. "Fighter..." she stopped, swallowed, and started again, "Fighter, why didn't you leave with Serenity this morning? Why did you stay behind? It's clear that you love her, and she obviously loves you too. Why do this to yourself?" Fighter blinked a couple of times. "How do you...why...did she..." stuttered Fighter. Kakyuu gave a slight smile and said, "Please answer my questions Fighter." "I don't know. I mean, I know I love her, demo, I don't know much anything else. The day of your wedding, I kind of tested you, by calling her 'my Odango' instead of 'Odango' to see how you reacted. You didn't seem to take it very well. A sad sort of worried look flashed across your face, and I knew then that you weren't happy about Odango and me. And then Healer keeps giving me all this crap about Odango, so I know she doesn't approve. Maker has hardly spoken to me at all, so I don't know how she feels. All of you are my life, and it's all of you keeping me back, at least, this is how I feel," responded Fighter. Kakyuu looked stunned. "I didn't realize you felt like that. I had a small talk with Healer and Maker earlier, and we all agreed that it'd be best for you..." Kakyuu stopped and drew a deep breath, "...for you to go back to Earth to be with Serenity. All you would do here is mope around and worry about her. Healer and Maker are strong enough now to protect me and this palace in case of an attack, and I also have my Keitaro with me now..." Kakyuu trailed off, trying not to show her sadness through her eyes. Fighter, on the other hand, broke into a troubled sort of smile, and hugged her queen. "Arigato. You have just made me the happiest person on this planet." At that moment, Healer and Maker came through the door. "We have one more thing to give you," said Healer, "Gomen ne, for all the trouble I've seemed to have caused you. That's why Maker and Queen Kakyuu and I have decided to give you this as your 'going away' present..." "Demo," Maker cut in before Healer could say anything more, "I expect to see you back on a regular basis. If you ever decide we're not worth seeing anymore, I'll come hunt you down and..." "Maker! Just let me give her the gift. You can see Fighter is getting impatient..." Fighter, indeed, had a faint impatient look in her eyes. "All right... well, here you go." With that, Healer handed her a star shaped object. Fighter could tell by the look of it that it was a henshin brooch. "We used our powers to create this for you. To help you in protecting your new princess, we decided that you should become Sailor Starlight, the highest of all the Starlights." "Sailor Starlight?? Is there such a senshi?" questioned Fighter. "In legends, Sailor Starlight exists when three of the Sailor Starlights put their hearts together to help a fourth Starlight. There have only been two known Sailor Starlights' in the past, you will become the third." Fighter was trying to figure this out. "Demo, there are only three Starlights..." "My dear Fighter, how do you think I became a princess, by sitting around? My mother, the former Queen Kakyuu, was a Sailor Starlight, by the name of Sailor Star Destroyer. Sailor Star Destroyer, like Sailor Saturn from the Sol system, has the power to take a life away, at the cost of her own life. Unfortunately, every system must have a senshi like that. Since she was Sailor Star Destroyer, as her heir, I was also to be the next Sailor Star Destroyer. (*In case you were wondering, the former Queen Kakyuu died using her power against an evil monster. Peace was restored, and Princess Kakyuu became the ruler of Kinmoku*) My power has never been needed, but it still exists in me," responded Kakyuu. Fighter looked shocked by this news, but quickly recovered. "Arigato, Healer, Maker, Queen, for this wonderful gift. I guess I must be going now, if I want to make it to Earth during the day. Don't worry; I'll be back for many, many visits. I'll visit so much, you'll start to get sick of me." The others laughed. Fighter took the brooch and shouted "Starlight Power...Make UP!!" Her fu'ku changed very slightly. Instead of a tiara, she now had a silver star on her forehead. All the golden stars and the golden colors on her outfit had changed to silver, and her sailor collar now had three thin silver lines on it (like the other senshi do), her shorts also had a thin silver line around the top. Finally, she was now carrying a long silver staff, with a golden starburst at the top, and a silver star in the center of the starburst. "Again, arigato," said Starlight, and she disappeared into the sky in a silver flash.  
  
*****  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
The Senshi arrived back at Hikawa shrine around 1800h. They detransformed. Waiting there for them was Setsuna and a pink-haired girl who looked oddly familiar as... "Chibi-Usa!" everyone exclaimed. "Chibi- Usa, I'm so glad you're okay, demo, what happened to you?" said Usagi. "Odango, what do you think happened? I'm still here because you're still here." Usagi went off, "That doesn't make sense, and don't you ever call me 'Odango' again!!!!" "Gomen, demo, papa calls you that all the time, and you seem to like it," as an afterthought she added, "He calls me 'Little Odango'." Before Usagi could reply, Setsuna stepped in, "As you know, the Chibi-Usa you know no longer exists. Demo, Small Lady will still be born, because you are still here to give birth to her. She has a different papa now, but I can't tell you who for about another," she looked at the clock, "few minutes. I'm sure you'll all know who it is when you see him, but please don't let him know who Small Lady really is, because it might scare him off if he knows too much just now. Also, Small Lady's features have changed just slightly, as you may have noticed. One other thing... Crystal Tokyo no longer exists, so don't ask her about it, she won't understand." "Well, that makes sense. Chibi-Usa, I'm just glad you are all right," said Usagi. "Yeah, you're welcomed to stay as long as you like," said Makoto. Suddenly, a flash of silver appeared, and then the flash turned into Sailor Starlight. "Fighter?" asked Usagi, uncertainly. "Not anymore. Now I'm Sailor Starlight, sworn to protect my princess, who just happens to be..." she paused for effect, "you!" Then Starlight detransformed into Seiya. He walked forward, and gave Usagi a long kiss. "I'm so sorry, Odango..." whispered Seiya in her ear. A look of realization appeared on each of the girls' faces, as one-by-one they figured out that Chibi-Usa's father was...Seiya. Suddenly, Haruka stepped forward. "You have some nerve," she said, "returning here like that. One minute you act like you love her, and the next you tell her it's over, and finally you come back to her like it never happened. I should--", but Michiru silenced her by placing a hand on her shoulder. To Haruka, Michiru whispered, "You were the same way too once. He was afraid. He had every right to be. You've protected the princess enough from him, and you'd only make matters worse by trying to keep them away. Besides, Chibi-Usa proves that they were meant to be together, for the time being, anyway." Seiya finally spotted Chibi-Usa. "Who's that?" He asked. "That's my cousin, Chibi-Usa. She came to greet us. Don't worry, she knows we're Sailor Senshi. She found out by accident a little while ago." "Funny, two cousins having the same name. I think I should call you 'mini-Odango', because you also look a lot like my Odango," said Seiya. "Demo," Chibi-Usa suddenly burst out, "papa always calls me 'little Odango!'" "Then I guess I'll have to call you that too," said Seiya. By now, the sun was setting, and it was getting late. "Seiya," said Rei, "would you like to stay at Hikawa Shrine tonight, since it is so late. Tomorrow, you can go find a decent apartment." "That's fine with me," responded Seiya. Everyone else left for home.  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa walked in the front door of the house. Immediately, the family walked in to say hello, and in a flash of pink smoke they were suddenly hypnotized to believe Chibi-Usa was their cousin/niece. Chibi-Usa and Usagi escaped upstairs to Usagi's room. "Do you think," started Usagi with a giggle, "That my family will ever become immune to this? I mean, they've only been brainwashed about 5 times, between you and Chibi-Chibi." "You know, I'm really not sure," responded Chibi-Usa, "there probably is a limit, or something." "Chibi-Usa, I'm so glad you're okay. Demo, who is your father now? If it's not Mamoru then…" "If you don't know by now, then I'm not telling. I'm sure everyone else knows, I could see it in their faces," said Chibi-Usa. "Well, it seems your attitude hasn't changed a bit. Your still the annoying brat that I knew from before," responded Usagi. But both Usagi and Chibi-Usa knew that she really didn't mean what she said. "Well, good-night Chibi-Usa." "Good- night, Usagi." Usagi went into her room. She felt like she was the happiest person on Earth. After all, Chibi-Usa was still alive and Seiya had come back to be with her! 


	5. Mamoru, meet Seiya

The Moon and the Stars  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~Finally, the long awaited chapter's 5 & 6 are up. They've been written for ages, but I've just been too darn lazy to get up and type them. I promise it won't happen again. Please read and review! Enjoy~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru was enjoying life now. He was free to date again, and he was finding college life very enjoyable. But, sometimes he found that he was beginning to miss Usagi. He hadn't really realized how much she meant to him until she was gone. He hadn't seen her or any of the girls since they broke up. But he wasn't going to let that bug him. In fact, he was meeting a nice girl in the park that morning. He shoved his thoughts about Usagi away, and walked out the door.  
  
Seiya came over to Usagi's house around 1000h. When he rang the doorbell, Chibi-Usa opened the door. "Seiya!" she exclaimed, "Usagi's upstairs in her room, you can just go right in." "Arigato, Little Odango," responded Seiya. Usagi was up in her room, still sleeping. When Seiya opened the door and saw her, he started to turn around and leave, but then stopped. A devilish grin spread across his face and he ran and jumped on her bed. "Chibi-Usa," groaned Usagi, "stop!" Then she opened her eyes. "Seiya," said a surprised Usagi, "what are you doing here?" "Little Odango said I could come up. And I figured you should be awake now anyway. Well come on, get up, get ready, there's a lot we've got to do today." "Well, I would, but you're kinda on my leg..." Seiya scrambled off the bed, and Usagi sprang up. "Chibi-Usa's downstairs, I think. Why don't you go talk to her while I get ready?" said Usagi. With another of his grins, he responded, "Iie, I think I'll sit right here and  
watch." "Seiya!! Get out!" She playfully shoved him out the door and shut it.  
  
Ten minutes later, Usagi came down the stairs, ready to go. She was wearing a light pink short-sleeved blouse with a dark blue short skirt. "All ready," she proclaimed. "Beautiful," said Seiya as he walked over to her and kissed her quickly. "How about we take a walk in the park first and figure out what we want to do today," Seiya said. "Hai. Good idea," responded Usagi. "I'm coming too!" said Chibi-Usa. "Iie, Chibi--" started Usagi, but Seiya cut in, "All right, Little Odango, demo, you have to promise to go home when we leave the park. "Okay, I guess," said Chibi-Usa. So the three of them set off.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru was sitting on a park bench, waiting for his date. She was already 20 minutes late, and still not there. In the distance, he saw a couple walking arm in arm, with a younger girl on the guy's back. `What a nice happy family,' he thought. He found himself thinking back to Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Then the couple came into view and he saw that it was Usagi, Seiya, and Chibi-Usa. A wave of jealousy ran through him. `That should be me,' he thought, `not that guy. It's only been two weeks since our break-up, and she's already seeing another guy.' He'd totally forgotten that he was in the park waiting for his date to come. Before it, he was walking over to Usagi and Seiya. "Chibi-Usa," he said, ignoring Usagi and Seiya, "enjoying a visit from Crystal Tokyo?" Seiya was in the middle of talking, but he had fallen silent when he saw Mamoru. Seiya nervously glanced at Usagi. Usagi looked at as if she was trying to signal Mamoru to stop. "How come you look different, Chibi-Usa? Why  
haven't you come to visit me yet? You always used to come see me right away." "Who are you?" asked Chibi-Usa? "Oh, I remember you! Weren't you mama's old boyfriend? And what is Crystal Tokyo?" "Mama's old boyfriend...hai, I am Usagi-san's old boyfriend, demo, you live in Crystal Tokyo, and you are our daughter." "You are not my papa!" shrieked Chibi-Usa, "I am Small Lady Serenity, the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Seiya. And I do not live in Crystal Tokyo, I don't even know where that is. I live in--" "Wait!" said Seiya. All through Mamoru and Chibi-Usa's talk he had remained silent, looking more and more confused, "Will someone please explain what the hell is going on? I was told that this girl is Odango's cousin, and I know she just said that she was the daughter of a King Seiya. Who the hell is King Seiya? And why does he have my name?" Usagi was recovering from the shock of learning that Seiya was Chibi-Usa's father. "Chibi-Usa," she said calmly, "please take  
us to Pluto, she will be able to figure this out." Chibi-Usa took out her key, said her little speech, and four people disappeared in a flash of pink light.  
  
****  
  
"Puu!" called Chibi-Usa, "Puu!" Sailor Pluto appeared. "What is it, Small Lady? Why did you bring these people here?" Usagi took Pluto's arm and pulled her aside. Quietly, she explained what had just happened. Then they walked back to Mamoru, Seiya, and Chibi-Usa. "It seems I have no choice but to tell you the truth," said Pluto, "I was hoping you wouldn't find out until later, demo..." Pluto took a deep breath and started to explain, "About five years from now, the Earth will be plunged into an unnatural ice age. For 900 years, everything on Earth will be frozen solid. Then, Usagi's Silver Crystal will activate, and defeat the enemy that caused the ice age. The Earth will unfreeze. When the people awoke, a curious thing happened. They remembered the Moon Kingdom, and the great Queen Serenity. I do not know why that happened. They saw the true power of the Silver Crystal, and unanimously decided Usagi should rule the Earth, following the footsteps of her mother, Queen  
Serenity. Thus, she became Neo-Queen Serenity. Seiya, you being her husband, became King Seiya. Small Lady is your daughter. Small Lady visit's here from the future quite often, because her mother feels that it's best for her to train in the 20th century." Seiya sat on the floor, absorbing this information. Usagi wasn't surprised by this news at all. The only thing new to her was that it was King Seiya and not King Endymion. Mamoru, on the other hand, didn't take the news too well. "No. This is not right! Usako is supposed to marry me, and we are supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo together as King and Queen. Chibi-Usa is supposed to be our daughter, and is supposed to look 'normal.' I don't believe anything you just told us is true. You are just a liar," said Mamoru. "You and Usagi broke up. The future changed. It still has the possibility to change," said Pluto simply, "besides, I think it's time for you to return back to your present time. Chibi-Usa, please stay with me; I'd  
like to talk to you. Seiya, will you be alright?" Seiya nodded, but still looked pretty shocked. Pluto touched her staff to the ground, muttered a few incomprehensional words, and once again, Seiya, Usagi, and Mamoru were whisked off in a flash of pink light.  
  
*****  
  
"You get away from her!" Shouted Seiya. Once they had gotten back, Mamoru had grabbed Usagi's hand and was dragging her away. Seiya had punched Mamoru to get him to let go. "Make me!" growled Mamoru. All at once he turned into Tuxedo Kamen. "Please stop!" Said Usagi. But Seiya had already turned into Sailor Starlight. Tuxedo Kamen laughed. "You're a girl!" he said, "Usako, you beloved boyfriend is really a girl!" "Don't you ever call me 'Usako' again!" shrieked Usagi. "Why should I?" retorted Tuxedo Kamen. Then he chanted, "Usako. Usako. Usako. Usako!" "Leave Odango alone!" Shouted Starlight. "Make me!" Tuxedo Kamen said once again. "STAR--" "Stop it!" Said Usagi again, finally losing her temper. "Starlight, detransform now! Kamen, you too! Hurry up! Before I call Haruka. If anyone, she will put a stop to this!" Starlight detransformed at once and walked over to Usagi. Kamen did too, after seeing the look in Usagi's eyes. "Arigato. Seiya, I think I should go home now," said  
Usagi. "Fine. Sayonara, Mamoru-san," responded Seiya. Seiya and Usagi walked back to Usagi's house. They said good-bye, and Seiya walked home, thinking about what he'd just discovered.  
  
Mamoru got into his car and drove off, fuming. He stormed into his apartment and shut all the curtains, making it completely dark. He walked over to a shelf, and pulled out a box containing pictures of him, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa. He then turned on a single light by the couch, and sat down. He looked at them for hours; all the while his rage towards Seiya building. As far as he was concerned, Seiya had stolen Usagi. Usagi was his girlfriend. He was supposed to marry her. Around midnight, he rose from his place on the couch, sat down on his desk, and started writing furiously. 


	6. 18th Birthday

The Moon and the Stars  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Seiya and Usagi have been together for 6 months now. It's summer, about a week after graduation. No more school for Usagi! Although, Usagi actually did surprisingly well in school. Seiya did something Mamoru could not; he gave her the encouragement and support that actually influenced her to do well. Chibi-Usa left the day after graduation, leaving Usagi a little downcast. No one had seen hide nor hair from Mamoru since that last time Usagi and Mamoru met (Chapter 5). He seemed to have disappeared from the Earth entirely.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" said Ami as she answered the phone. "Hi, Minako-chan," she paused, "sure, I can be at Rei-chan's house in fifteen minutes...alright, bye-bye!" When Ami arrived at Hikawa Shrine, she found everyone there except Usagi and Seiya. "I called this meeting," said Rei, "because we all know that Usagi-chan's 18^th birthday is coming up soon, and we have to do something really special for this, all the senshi, you know. Any ideas?" The room burst out in a babble of talk. Ideas were flying across the room. "QUIET," yelled Haruka, "Now, why don't we have the party in my backyard? It's large and open, and if it rains, inside the house is large enough too." All the senshi agreed immediately. "It's settled then," said Rei, "the party will be at Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna's house." The rest of the meeting was spent making plans for the party.  
  
As the week passed, the senshi were busy preparing for the party. They were also busy with her gifts. Haruka was never seen outside her workshop, Michiru was cooped up in the bedroom all day, and Setsuna had disappeared altogether. Too soon, the day of Usagi's birthday arrived. The senshi came over at 1500h. Usagi and Seiya were to arrive at 1800h. They spent almost all of three hours setting up. At five till, all the senshi went to hide, except for Michiru, who was going to greet Usagi at the door.  
  
"I thought we were going out to dinner," said Usagi as she climbed out of Seiya's black car. Seiya had recently gotten his license. "We are, but Haruka told me to stop by first, so she could give you her present. "Oh, okay," said Usagi. She proceeded to ring the doorbell about 50 times. "Hi, Usagi-chan, Seiya-kun. Haruka is waiting for you out back." They walked out back. As Usagi stepped outside, everyone jumped up and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI-CHAN!" "Minna!" exclaimed Usagi. They talked for a while, and finally Minako said, "Come on Usagi-chan, let's open presents!" So Usagi sat down in a chair. Minako handed Usagi her gift. Usagi opened it, and immediately exclaimed, "Kawaii!" It was a scrapbook, filled with pictures of everybody. "Minako-chan, arigato!" Rei came next. She had given Usagi a charm bracelet, with about 10 tiny charms on it. "Arigato," exclaimed Usagi after Rei had explained what each charm meant. Makoto gave Usagi a large box full of delicate sweets.  
"Don't eat them all at once," she warned, "I used the best ingredients possible on them, and the chocolate is real, American, chocolate." "Arigato, Mako-chan," said Usagi once again. After eating 2 chocolates, she reluctantly sat the box down and picked up Ami's gift. She opened it. Inside was a fat book. "Ami-chan," Usagi groaned. Ami grinned, and pulled out another gift from behind her back. Inside there were 10 manga. "I hope you read that other book too," said Ami, sternly. Once again, Usagi said, "Arigato." Hotaru came forward next. She had given Usagi a glass lamp in the shape of a bunny. Michiru walked up to Usagi with a large painting in her hand, complete with a frame. When she turned it around, there was a picture of all the senshi wearing turquoise blue dresses, standing on the beach in front of the ocean. "Michiru...it's beautiful," breathed Usagi, "Arigato." Setsuna handed Usagi a small black box. "This is from the queen," said Setsuna. "I had to bend some rules  
to get it for you. Happy birthday." Usagi opened the box. Inside was a necklace. It was a delicate gold chain, with a double crescent moon hanging off of it. The crescent moons were gold, but the insides were filled with crushed diamonds. When Usagi lifted it out of the box, a small piece of paper fluttered out. Usagi picked it up and unfolded it. Written in silver writing, was a letter.  
  
My Dearest Serenity. I am so sorry that I cannot be with you on this very special day. On the moon, you are supposed to be engaged to someone by your 18^th birthday. Even if that is not true on Earth, I hope you have found someone special to celebrate this day with. This necklace was a gift given to me, and I always intended for it to go to you someday. Always remember that I love you very much, and always will. Your mother, Queen Serenity.  
  
Usagi started crying. "Arigato, Setsuna," she said through tears. "My kitten, there's nothing to be crying about," said Haruka, "Come on to the garage, so I can give you my present." Everyone walk to the garage. Sitting in there was a small, white, convertible. "It's not a new car," said Haruka, "but I've spent ages restoring it, and now it's just like new." She handed Usagi the keys. "Haruka!! Arigato!!! I just got my license to!" Usagi hugged Haruka, then rushed over to the car, opened the door, and climbed inside. "Oh look! There's a little bunny hanging on the mirror too!" Everybody laughed at Usagi. The party went on. After nightfall, Seiya pulled Usagi into a darkened corner. "I wanted to give you my gift in private," he said. He pulled out a little box. "I know it seems a little soon, but I love you, I'll always love you, and..." Seiya opened the box. Sitting inside was a ring, a gold ring, with small diamonds encircling a large black opal. "Seiya..." said Usagi, her  
face in a shy smile. " Seiya, I'm just so happy. You've made this the best day of my life." They fell into an embrace. They pulled apart, and were about to kiss...  
  
Right as their lips were about to meet, an evil laughter filled the air, and Usagi disappeared right into thin air.  
  
~*~I know, I know. Pretty evil of me to end this chapter so suddenly. But don't worry. I've already started writing chapter 7, so it won't take too long to get the next chapter up. *knocking on wood* well, bye-bye for now!~*~ 


	7. Where's Usagi?

The Moon and The Stars  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~ Alright, I know I didn't get this story up as fast as promised. I kinda lost my motivation halfway through. I've spent some time on fanfiction.net, reading other Seiya/Usagi stories, hoping I would be able to overcome this stupid writer's block. After reading this one story, I suddenly found that I was able to write again, and finish this beautiful chapter of my story. I hope you're pleased with the results~*~  
  
"ODANGO!" Seiya screamed. Immediately, everyone ran towards Seiya. "Seiya-kun, what happened?" asked Rei in alarm. "Odango...she just disappeared...right out of my arms...and then that laughter..." responded Seiya. "What laughter?" Makoto wondered. "That laughter that filled the air after she disappeared," said Seiya, "didn't you guys hear it?" "No, we didn't hear any laughter. We were all laughing at Minako's pitiful attempts at singing..." "My singing isn't pitiful!" "...and then we heard you scream," said Rei. "We have to find Odango. Is there any way we could track her? Healer, Maker and I could always sense when Kakyuu was nearby, can't you do the same?" Ami had already pulled out her blue mini-computer, and Michiru, her mirror. Both were deeply absorbed in their objects, and the only sound heard was the furious clicky-clacking of Ami's computer keyboard.  
  
Usagi got up from the bed she was laying on. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around. She was in a room that seemed to be made of black crystal, with only one window. Usagi got up and walked to it. All she could see outside were ruins of some sort, a black sky, and whitish- gray barren land. 'It must be a hologram,' she thought, 'no place on Earth could ever look like that.' And with that, she lay back down on the bed, and tried to remember how she had gotten here. ~Flashback~ She was in Seiya's arms. He had just shown her a ring, and she had hugged him. They were leaning together, about to kiss, when suddenly, she felt herself jerked out of Seiya's arms, and into the arms of another. The warmth of the other was oddly familiar. Before she had time to react, before she could change position, the stranger had leaned down and kissed her. She could remember that kiss. Someone, long ago it seemed, had kissed her like that. She looked down. She was slowly changing forms, from her party clothes into her princess dress. She looked up at her captor, he was a guy dressed in a familiar, prince-type outfit, with a white mask hiding his eyes. "I'll set your mind free again," he whispered determidly. "Ma-" Usagi tried to say, but before she could do anything, she slipped unconscious. The next thing she knew she had woken up on this bed, still in her princess dress. ~End Flashback~ "Mamoru-kun," Usagi said aloud. "Mamoru-kun kidnapped me. He took me away from Seiya." She realized what she had just said. "Seiya..." she whispered, before turning on the bed and crying into the pillow.  
  
*****  
  
"All right, my computer is doing a scan, searching for the princess," said Ami. Suddenly, a computerized voice said, "Princess is not at this house.........Princess is not in Juuban.........Princess is not in Tokyo.........in Japan.........in Asia.........in Western Hemisphere.........Princess is not anywhere on Earth." "Did it check Elysion?" "Yes, It checked every available dimension on Earth." "If Odango is not on Earth, then where is she?" asked Seiya. "My mirror is picking up something strange on the Moon, but it could just be an interference from the old Moon Kingdom," said Michiru. "Ami-san, have your computer scan the Moon," said Haruka, "We have to locate our missing princess." Ami went back to her furious typing. "What is the Moon Kingdom? Why would it be in ruins?" asked Seiya. Minako and Makoto launched into an explanation "1,000 years ago, during the Silver Millennium... (Well, you guys know the story and you don't need to hear it again. La la la la la ...dum de dum dum dum... okay, I think they're done explaining.) Seiya looked dumbstruck, "Odango killed herself for Mamoru- kun?" "Not Usagi-chan, Princess Serenity. During the Silver Millennium, Serenity and Endymion were deeply in love. But there is a curse on the moon, and it is well known that a love between the Earth and the Moon will never work, it will only end in tragedy, which it did. Queen Serenity used the last of her power so Serenity would be able to be reborn on Earth, but even that wasn't able to escape the curse. You came along and captured Usagi-chan's heart," explained Rei. Seiya still looked uncomfortable about learning of Usagi's past life. "It's scanning the moon," said Ami, "we're approaching the Mare Serenitas now. There are definitely two life forms there. Hold on, I'm zooming in... got it. Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san are there, in a palace made of a dark crystal-type, unknown to my computer. "What are we waiting for? Let's go save Odango!" And before anyone could stop him, Seiya transformed into Sailor Starlight. "Well? Come on!" Starlight looked impatient. Everyone else transformed too. Suddenly, Pluto gave a little jolt. "Wait for me, I've got to check the continuum quickly, there's something wrong. It's not safe to travel until I get back" Pluto disappeared in a flash.  
  
*****  
  
"Puu!" Two voices called. Then they looked at each other warily. "Puu is my special name for Sailor Pluto," said one. "No it's not, it's my special name for her," said the other. Pluto appeared, and looked around to see what had caused the disturbance in the continuum. "Puu!" They both called. Then they stopped at glared at each other. "Enough," said Pluto. She turned to the taller of the two girls and asked, "How did you get here?" "I don't know. One minute I was walking around the palace, getting ready to see papa and mama, and suddenly there was a 'pop' and I found myself here, with her." "No, that's what happened to me! You stole my story! You are a liar!" "How could I steal your story if you haven't told it yet!" "Chibi-Usa!" said Setsuna. "What?" Both of them answered. Then they glared at each other again. The shorter one opened her mouth to speak, but Pluto interrupted, "This is no place to settle this. Come on, I'm taking you back to Seiya and the other Senshi." All three of them disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"Mamoru, why are you doing this?" Yelled Usagi when she saw him come through the door. "You have been brainwashed by the idiot Seiya. I need my real Usagi back," he said. "Seiya has not brainwashed me! I love Seiya, and he loves me, and in the future we have Chibi-Usa..." "See, brainwashed. Chibi-Usa is our daughter. That's why you're here. You are going to get your real memory back." He waved his hand, and the palace disappeared.  
  
Pluto and the two Chibi-Usa's appeared back, in front of the other senshi. "TWO Chibi-Usa's?? How can there be two Chibi-Usa's?" Said Rei. "We have a very big problem indeed," said Pluto, "I don't know what Mamoru's doing to Usagi, but her heart is torn between him and Seiya once again," She turned to Seiya, "This is the Chibi-Usa everyone remembers. Her parents are Usagi and Mamoru," the all too familiar Chibi-Usa, with her bubblegum-pink hair was standing there, looking shyly at Seiya, "And this Chibi-Usa, is the one you remember Seiya, she is yours and Usagi's daughter. Neither of them are willing to go with us to save Usagi. Each Neo-Queen Serenity told them about this time, and told them that they shouldn't interfere. I'm afraid that means that one of us will have to stay behind, to watch them." Everyone looked sullen. "Very well, I will stay behind. Please bring our princess back safely," said Setsuna. The Senshi prepared for Sailor Teleport, and they disappeared in a rainbow of colors.  
  
By coincidence, the Senshi left for the moon at the exact same time the palace holding Usagi captive disappeared as well...  
  
Serenity was walking through the palace. Her cheeks were flushed. 'In just a few minutes,' she thought, 'in just a few minutes, I'll be going to see my precious Endymion.' She hurried along the corridors, until she came to the transport room. She looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching, and then punched in the coordinates for Elysion. She then slipped her key into the slot, stepped through the door, and stepped out the other side in Elysion.  
  
"Where are we?" Said Starlight, as they arrived on the moon. "It can't be...we are in the Silver Millennium Palace...but it was destroyed..." said Venus, confused. Mercury had gotten out her computer again (that faithful computer again. What would we do without it? ^_^;;) and immediately said, "This is a very high-tech hologram, Mamoru must of made it. He basically hypnotized her memory into thinking it was the time of the Silver Millennium. I don't know how we managed to end up in it..." "We must play along," Neptune said, looking at her mirror, "He's got all sorts of sensors to detect someone who doesn't belong, but if we play along, it should ignore us. Everyone must stay in their fu'ku at all times. Starlight, can you detransform into a knight or something?" Starlight obliged, turning into such a handsome-looking knight that Venus started to drool, but that ended with a sharp slap from Mars. "Remember, everyone assume there positions from the past. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, make sure you don't engage the princess in any conversation. You were always standoffish. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and I will try to persuade the princess to choose Seiya instead of Mamoru," said Mars. "Hai," everyone said, and walked off in separate directions.  
  
An hour later, Serenity emerged from the transport room, looking positively happy. As she was walking back down the corridor, she met Venus. "Hai! Serenity-hime! I've found someone you just have to meet! He's from Kinmoku..." 'I've hears that name before, somewhere,' Serenity thought. "...and he's a knight. Oh, come on, you just have to meet him!" And Venus took the princess' hand and dragged her off down the hall. They walked into the Parlor Room. "How do you do, Princess Serenity?" Said a deep voice. 'I know that voice, but from where?' Serenity thought again. "Konnichiwa," said Serenity, going into a quaint little curtsey. She looked up into his blue eyes, those wonderful blue eyes that just sucked you in, 'I know I've seen him somewhere before,' thought Serenity, a little frustrated. "My name is Seiya," said Seiya, going into a bow. When he came back up, he flashed Serenity a grin, and said, "What's the matter, don't recognize me, Odango?" Odango. That one little word broke the spell on Usagi. "Seiya..." she whispered, walking toward him. He wrapped her in his arms, leaned down and right before their lips met in a kiss...  
  
"Damn you, Seiya!" A voice yelled. And once again, Usagi was whisked away into darkness, leaving Seiya grasping only air.  
  
"Why does he have to do that?" stamped Seiya in frustration. "Twice, twice he's taken her right out of my embrace, leaving me to kiss only air! Damn him!" "Seiya, calm down," said Uranus sharply, "we don't need you losing your head over this." "What are we going to do? We're trapped in a highly complex hologram of the Silver Millennium." said Hotaru. "We'll take Seiya and Ami to the main computer room, I think I have an idea of how to break Mamoru's stupid spell," said Haruka, volunteering Michiru too, "The rest of you need to transport yourselves to Usagi, and whatever you do, don't let her accept Mamoru's proposal. I have a feeling he's going to try and marry her before we can do anything about it." "Hai," everyone said. Seiya transformed into Sailor Starlight, everyone split into two groups, and disappeared. (~*~does anyone have a good synonym for disappeared? I'm getting pretty tired of ending almost every paragraph with it. ^_^;; )  
  
Endymion and Serenity were floating in the air, over a hologram of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity found that, as hard as she tried, she couldn't shut her eyes to hide the scene. "Look how happy we are," he said, pointing to the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. We could have been just like that, if you wouldn't have let that damn Seiya brainwash you." Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but she found she couldn't talk either. He led her through Crystal Tokyo, showing her all the good times they were supposed to have. Then their whole surroundings suddenly changed. Serenity was being force to watch all the good times they ever had had together. Then, somewhere around the 'S' season (sorry, I didn't know any other way to describe it), Serenity broke down crying. "I'm so sorry, Mamoru. You're right, I was being brainwashed. How could I have ever thought I loved Seiya. It's you who I really love. Gomen...gomen ne Mamo- chan." "I'm so happy you finally have come to your senses, Usako. Seiya was only using you. He really loves someone else. I saw it the whole time, but you couldn't." Mamoru and Usagi (they had changed back to normal now) fell into an embrace.  
  
"I think we've almost got it," said Ami, as she hit a few more keys on the super-computer. "It's just like him, though, to use the Silver Millennium's old main computer to hold up these stupid holograms," said Haruka in disgust. "Seiya, are you ready?" asked Michiru. She was holding her violin, which had mysteriously appeared on the Moon, in her hands. "Ready," said Seiya, taking a deep breath. He was standing on a stage, with a microphone in his hands. Ami pushed a big, red, button on the super- computer.  
  
Usagi was jerked out of Mamoru's arms, and appeared in a chair right in front of the stage. Mamoru appeared too, far away from Usagi. They wanted him to see this too. "For you, Odango..." said Seiya. Then, he started singing...  
  
IIn this brightly shining world of white  
  
With your wings spread out wide, you are there  
  
But those wings are so black and heavy on you  
  
You look like your being crushed by your destiny.  
  
I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it,  
  
I would even throw my life away, all for you.  
  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I will be there with you.  
  
Always, you keep showing me your smiling face....  
  
/I  
  
During Seiya's song, a flood of images rushed back through Usagi's head. Times with Mamoru, times with Seiya, good times, bad times, all of it came back to her. When Seiya finished, Usagi looked up at him, and suddenly ran, jumped up onto the stage, and finally, she was able to kiss him! "Aishiteru, Seiya," she whispered to him. "Aishiteru, Odango."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru yelled. At the same time, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Saturn burst through the door.  
  
~*~The song Seiya sang was his Stars Image song. I found it fitting. I got the English translation from animelyrics.com. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. ( I know, I know, I said that last time, but this time, I promise, promise, promise.) Well, Ja ne~ 


	8. Confrontations

The Moon and The Stars  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Saturn were standing inside the door, taking in the scene. Haruka, Michiru, and Ami were standing at the super-computer. Mamoru seemed to be trapped inside some sort of invisible box, he kept pounding on thin air. Usagi and Seiya were locked in a deep embrace, oblivious to anyone else. "Where...how..." sputtered Mars, looking confused. "You did a good job, we got them here just in time. What did you do?" said Ami. "We didn't do anything. We were stuck in that stupid illusion of the Silver Millennium. After you guys disappeared, the computer detected us as trespassers and sent a computerized Beryl after us. We ran around trying to avoid her attacks until we realized that the hologram couldn't hurt us. Then we heard noises, and ran into this room, where you guys were," said Venus. Suddenly there was an odd sound, like a car that suddenly spurred and died. "OW," yelled Seiya and Usagi, as the hologram 'stage' they were standing on vanished. The "box" around Mamoru disappeared also. "That's not good," said Ami as she span around and started frantically typing on the super-computer. In a flash, Mamoru had dashed forward, grabbed Usagi and pulled her back, then reached in his pocket and pulled out a rose, pointing it at Usagi's heart. "ODANGO!" yelled Seiya, as he made to move toward her. "DON'T," yelled Mamoru, with a mad glint in his eyes, "Don't come one step closer, or I swear, I'll stab her." Seiya hesitated, and then turned to face Haruka. "What good will stabbing her with a rose do? The ends are not very sharp," said Seiya. "Tuxedo Kamen's roses are different. Originally used to protect her from enemies, he would throw these special roses at the offending person/youma/attack. The roses themselves are magical. They never wilt, and the ends are sharper then a needle," responded Haruka. Seiya decided to stay where he was. Haruka, however, looked sideways at Michiru. Michiru nodded. At the same time, they transformed. "Uranus Planet Power..." Neptune Planet Power..." "MAKE UP!" The two of them started advancing towards Mamoru. "Stay back!" Mamoru yelled. They didn't listen. Both of them just kept slowly walking, Uranus glaring at Mamoru with her famous evil glare (you know, the one that says 'you better not mess with me you puny rat.' The same look she used to reserve for Seiya.). Mamoru panicked and stumbled backward a couple of steps. Then, shaking, he took the rose and cut Usagi down the arm. Usagi screamed, tried to free herself, then stood there, whimpering, tears running down her face. Uranus and Neptune, with another half-glance at each other, stopped walking. They couldn't risk Usagi getting further hurt. Uranus turned around and walked away. Quietly and stealthily, she walked behind Mamoru. When she was right behind him, she yelled "Space Sword..." but Mamoru had whipped around, pulling Usagi in front of him again. Uranus had to pull out of her attack, but by that time, Seiya was able to transform into Sailor Starlight. Mamoru was yelling at Uranus. While his back was to Starlight, she pointed her staff at him and yelled "Star Arrow Light!" A burst of gold and silver stars shot from her staff and hit Mamoru square on the back. Mamoru yelled. Uranus quickly reached forward and grabbed Usagi out of Mamoru's grasp. She took Usagi back to Neptune. She and Uranus stood in front of Usagi, protecting her from Mamoru. Starlight still had her attack aimed at Mamoru. He was yelling some more, but suddenly he had turned into Prince Endymion. Starlight's attack vanished.  
  
Ami was still tapping away at the computer. She had paused briefly to transform into Sailor Mercury when the others had shouted at her to. "Minna, we have a slight problem," began Mercury, "between Mamoru and ourselves, we've managed to draw too much power for it. Mind you, it hasn't been in use for over 1,000 years, and here we are, asking it to suddenly work at full power again. It's shutting itself down. It will cease the supply of oxygen in about 20 minutes. Only the Moon Princess in her correct (meaning princess) form will be able to survive on the moon once the oxygen is cut off. We need to leave NOW!"  
  
Saturn, up until now, had been standing quietly, surveying the scene. With a twirl of her blade she said, "Then lets end it here and now. With the death of Endymion, the prince of Earth."  
  
*****  
  
Setsuna was sitting on the couch, looking very annoyed. For the past 3 hours, the two Chibi-Usa's had seemed to do nothing but argue and bicker. Finally, she had to place them at two separate ends of the couch, with her in the middle. She still had to keep an eye on both of them. Almost immediately after the others had left, Chibi2 (Setsuna was now thinking of them as Chibi1 - Mamoru's daughter - and Chibi2 - Seiya's daughter -) had kind of dimmed out and turned semi-transparent. Minutes later, she was back to normal. Then Chibi1 started to fade out. But again, minutes later, she too was back to normal. This had happened to Chibi2 one other time. That time, Chibi2 turned so faded and transparent for so long, that Setsuna remembered thinking Mamoru had won. After about a half-hour, Chibi2 had returned to normal. Setsuna glanced at the two of them again. Chibi1 was starting to fade out again...  
  
*****  
  
"You cannot be allowed to live. Your jealousy has taken over you, and there's no coming out of it. Jealousy is a nasty thing," said Saturn. Endymion was staring at the glaive in Saturn's hand. Staring at it warily. He knew her well enough. He knew she was actually considering using it on him. He tried to scoff, and said, "You wouldn't dare sacrifice your life for me. I know you. You don't think I'm worth it." "I have a duty. This duty was bestowed on me, as the Senshi of Saturn. Given to me by the Queen Serenity herself. She trusted I would use it wisely. And I will. Any person who poses as a potential threat to my princess, and my princess's future, must die. Even if it costs me my own life." Endymion tried not to look fearful. He knew he was going to die. Usagi was yelling at Saturn the whole time, begging her not to use her glaive. Uranus and Neptune were holding her back. "SATURN, IIE!!!" she screamed as Saturn twirled above her head, prepared to attack. "He's not worth dieing over! IIE!!!" Suddenly, the room was filled with a brilliant, silvery-whitish light.  
  
Everyone froze. They looked up at Usagi. Standing in her place was Neo-Queen Serenity. Both Uranus and Neptune immediately let go of her, and went down on one knee in front of her. The inner senshi did the same. Starlight, stunned, also walked up to Serenity and bowed. Gently, she pulled Starlight back up. "You needn't bow in front of me," she said softly to Seiya, "you are not my Senshi. You are my lover and king." At once, Starlight's fu'ku disappeared. Instead, Seiya reappeared, wearing a golden-colored tuxedo to match Serenity's Silver-colored gown, wearing a crown similar to Usagi's, and carrying the Starburst Staff. (The staff Starlight has.) "King Seiya..." whispered Serenity. Saturn, who was still standing there with her glaive over her head, suddenly realized what she was doing, and too bowed to Neo-Queen Serenity. Serenity gave her a warm smile, and all was forgiven. Then, the Queen turned to Endymion. She had a sad smile on her face. "Endymion..." He blanched at the name. "Endymion... why? Why must you put me through so much pain? "If you truly loved me, why would you try to hurt me?" She glanced down to the cut that remained on her arm. "This cut, made by your rose that I've always seen as a type of protection, thrown by a masked man, has proven to me how much you really do love me. If you had truly loved me, you wouldn't have hurt me so. You would have let me live on with Seiya, the one I truly love with all my heart, as I would have done for you." Endymion stared at her. He had been so foolish, so stupid. Each word of Serenity's had been like a knife through his heart. It was true. If he had been happier with another girl, she would have left him alone, even if her heart was truly broken. Serenity continued, "When I think back on it, you started this foolish obsession when you saw Chibi-Usa, the daughter of Seiya and I. Ever since she arrived, I always did feel that you loved her more than me. I always felt jealous of her. Sure, there were times I felt like you truly loved me. But how could you let her tag along on every one of our dates? It seems obvious to me now. It was always Chibi-Usa you cared for the most, not me." Endymion gasped, "Usako! That's not true. I really did love you. I've always loved you, since the time of the Silver Millennium." Serenity's eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. "You may have loved me, but not as much as you may have loved Chibi-Usa. I always tried to convince myself you were protecting her. You were her father, after all. And who is this Usako? Usako no longer exists. I will respond only to Usagi-san or -chan, except in special circumstances." She glanced at both Uranus and Seiya, each who have a special name for her. She closed her eyes briefly, and took a deep breath. "At the beginning of my high school year I met Seiya--" Endymion cut her off, "I already know this story. Do I have to hear it again?" He had a pained look on his face. "I never told you all of it- all of my true feelings. As I said, at the beginning of my high school year, I met Seiya. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. They seemed like nice people, but it was Minako-chan who really enabled me to get to know him. From the start, Seiya called me 'Odango'. Anyway, I was still too upset because you had left for America to take much notice of him. Then the new enemy showed up, along with the Starlights. My mind was further taken from you. Of course, I still wrote to you constantly, even though I never received any answers. After awhile, my mind started to drift away from y, I still wrote to you constantly, even though I never received any answers. After awhile, my mind started to drift away from y, I still wrote to you constantly, even though I never received any answers. After awhile, my mind started to drift away from y, I still wrote to you constantly, even though I never received any answers. After awhile, my mind started to drift away from y, I still wrote to you constantly, even though I never received any answers. After awhile, my mind started to drift away from Seiya after you found out whom they were? It was like a rug pulled out from under my feet. The second I was no longer allowed to see him was when I realized how deep my love for him ran." She turned to Seiya, who was standing there in his king's uniform, looking rather shocked. He never knew how far back her love for him went, or rather, that she realized how far back her love for him went. "Seiya, when you threw that rose, protecting me from Tin Nyanko, you brought all the memories of Tuxedo Kamen and my beloved 'Mamo-chan' back to me. I didn't know what to do. You had brought me back to reality. When you stood there in the rain, asking me if you were good enough, I longed to say yes. Demo, what would the others think? In a way, I still was deeply in love with Mamoru. But before anything happened, you had left, and Mamoru was back with me. But it was now different. You had touched my life in a way I couldn't have imagined." Serenity turned to the inner senshi, "Didn't you ever once notice that I always called him 'Seiya'? Never did I attach a "-kun" or "-san" as you guys did, or as I did with Yaten and Taiki. It was always just 'Seiya'?" And lastly, Neo-Queen Serenity turned back to Endymion, who was standing stone still. "You always did make me feel special. But they did say a relationship between the Earth and the Moon would never work. We're just too different. Seiya treated me in a way that was different from you. With him, there was laughter, jokes, pranks, and moments when I felt like the luckiest girl in the galaxy." Endymion knew it was over then and there. He blew it, big time. "I was once a truly forgiving person," said Serenity, raising her staff, "but this was just too personal. You went too far, pushed me too hard. It is my eighteenth birthday, one of the happiest moments in my life. YOU ruined it. But still, you do not deserve to die yet. Nobody ever deserves to die. However..." she waved her staff. Endymion's star seed flew out of him, painlessly. He stared in horror as it slowly turned from shining golden to dull silver. As that happened, Endymion changed back into Mamoru. With another wave of Serenity's staff, it flew back inside him, just as painlessly. "...You do not deserve to be reborn, either. You're powers of the protector of Earth are gone, along with the power for you be reborn again. One of the senshi here..." She glanced meaningfully at Michiru, "will bear a daughter. That daughter will hold the power of Earth. Once again, a protector of Earth will surface."  
  
"Queen, If I may..." said Mercury, "Our time is up here." As she spoke, the 'walls' disappeared. The senshi were left in the ruins of the Silver Millennium. Neo-Queen Serenity turned to Seiya and said, "Take Mamoru back with you as you follow us back." After she spoke, she turned from Serenity into Sailor Moon. Seiya turned back into Starlight. "SAILOR TELEPORT!" The 8 senshi vanished in a rainbow of light. Starlight grabbed Mamoru. With a last look around at the ruins of the Silver Millennium, she and Mamoru were surrounded in silver light as they followed the others home.  
  
~*~ To be continued in Chapter 9... 


	9. Happily Ever After

The Moon and the Stars  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~ Anna, is this better, paragraph-wise? I didn't even notice that I had started writing paragraphs that were over a page long when printed out! Thank you for pointing that out, it wasn't rude at all. I am always up for constructive criticism, as long as they don't include flames about Seiya and Usagi! ~*~  
  
The Senshi and Mamoru landed on Tokyo Tower. By the looks of it, it was around midnight. The senshi detransformed. Mamoru, with one long, sad, look at Usagi, walked away, back to his apartment. Setsuna appeared suddenly, with Chibi2. "Congratulations, Seiya-kun, on your success. The other Chibi-Usa disappeared, back to the time loop she's supposed to be in, and it's time for me to return this Chibi-Usa back to her proper time." Before anyone could say anything, Setsuna vanished with Chibi-Usa. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru wished Usagi 'Happy Birthday' once more, before leaving. A good nights sleep was in store for them. Rei caught Seiya's eye. She could tell that Seiya really wanted to talk to Usagi in private. Quickly, she made an excuse for her and the others to leave, and then ushered Minako, Makoto, and Ami away. Seiya and Usagi were left. "Odango..." started Seiya. Usagi put a finger to his lips. She reached up and kissed him. "Aishiteru Seiya," she said when they parted. In response, Seiya pulled her into another sweet, tender kiss. When they parted once more, Seiya whispered, "Aishiteru," and pulled out the ring from earlier. "Happy Birthday," he said, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Pure joy lit up Usagi's face. They shared one more kiss in the moonlight, before walking quietly away, arm in arm.  
  
"Luna, tell me about the Silver Millennium," said Seiya the next morning. Usagi was in the bathroom, taking a shower. She hadn't returned home until very late the next morning, and she said she was too hot and sweaty for her liking. "Why do you ask?" said Luna. "On the moon. It's all in ruins. The palace. I've often wondered, if Odango is the princess and queen of this planet, why does she hide." Luna took a deep breath, "You're one of the few senshi who do not know this story. Have you heard anything of the Silver Millennium on Kinmoku?" Seiya replied, "We did go over a little in school, but I never paid much attention. Your 'Queen Serenity' was a great person indeed. I believe Kinmoku was part of an alliance system with them, but it broke for some reason..." Luna started, "The Silver Millennium was a time of peace throughout our Solar System. Many other systems had heard of us too. Queen Serenity was Usagi's true mother. Of course, Usagi's true name is Serenity. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She was deeply in love with the Prince Endymion of Earth. You know him as Mamoru. But peace wasn't to be forever. Beryl and Metallica attacked, shattering the Kingdoms. Endymion sacrificed his life to safe Serenity, but in turn, Serenity sacrificed her life to be with Endymion. Queen Serenity was horror-struck when she heard the news. Her kingdom was in ruins, and her only daughter was dead. Using the Silver Crystal, she resurrected the people and sent them to a future on Earth, to be reborn. Serenity and Endymion were born on the same planet, to give them a better chance of their love surviving. It's always been rumored that a love between the Earth and the Moon would never work. In every instance, it's true." Seiya sat, awestruck. This much of Usagi he'd never known before... Seiya spoke again, "Was the Moon Kingdom a place of enjoyment for Odango? Did she enjoy living there?" "Hai. Serenity-hime loved the Moon. She confessed to me one time that if it weren't for Endymion on Earth, she wouldn't have been so eager to accompany her mother on trips. The Moon Kingdom had something that Earth did not. Earth had fresh air, lush green lawns and vibrant clear waters. But something on the Moon made up for all that. We all felt it, but none of us could ever place what it was..."  
  
"I'm finished!" called Usagi from the bathroom, "No peeking!" "You didn't care so much last night," called Seiya back. "SEIYA!" Usagi said, indignantly, "My parents might hear you!" "You 18, who cares!" retorted Seiya. Usagi walked in, with only a towel covering her body. She reached over and grabbed a bandana. She blindfolded Seiya before he could do anything. "HA!" she yelled, before hurriedly changing. She was dressed and ready to go by the time he managed to undo the blindfold. "You're no fun," he pouted. Usagi walked over and gave him a small kiss. Come on, you promised to help me with this stuff..." Usagi was moving into Seiya's apartment today. The two spent the rest of the day packing up Usagi's many belongings. When they arrived at Seiya's apartment around 1800h, both Seiya's and Usagi's cars were full of boxes. It had been a long day. They spent the next 3 hours just unpacking everything. Around 2000h, Seiya told Usagi he was leaving to meet Taiki and Yaten. "I'll be back around 0100h tomorrow. We're just meeting halfway," he told her. Seiya transformed into Starlight, and streaked out of the room in a ball of silver.  
  
In reality, Starlight was meeting Healer and Maker on the Moon. She had had a plan concerning Usagi's wedding present, and both Healer and Maker had agreed to it. "It needs a lot of work," said Maker when they arrived. "It's not as bad as Kinmoku was," Starlight pointed out. Healer responded, "True. I'm glad we're starting this so early though. It will be well ready for the time of the wedding. Did you okay it with them" 'Them' meant the Outer Senshi. "Yes. It was no problem convincing them-," Maker and Healer looked surprised, "-but it took awhile to get Luna and Artimis's consent. They seemed to believe in a future place called 'Crystal Tokyo', and that it was supposed to be the new palace."  
  
Healer and Maker spent the next four months on the Moon, restoring the Silver Millennium palace. Starlight snuck away whenever she could. Usually she made it up there to help them about twice a week. After four long months, Starlight, Healer, and Maker finished their work on the Moon.  
  
Usagi was in a room with Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei. They were helping her into her wedding dress. Yaten and Taiki were helping Seiya in another room. Usagi's dress had a tight, form-fitting white silk bodice, which had small black pearls lining the top. From the end of her bodice, there was a long, full skirt. It had a respectable length tail. But the skirt itself was interesting. It had an odd, multicolor look to it. Queen Kakyuu had given her this dress as a wedding present. Usagi was delighted with it. Depending on the light you were standing in, the skirt would turn a pale, pale shade of orange, red, green, blue, yellow, teal, or purple. This made it extremely easy for the Senshi (who were Usagi's bridesmaids) to wear dresses of their princess color in a very pale shade and still match perfectly with Usagi.  
  
The wedding started. Taiki and Ami were first to walk down the aisle, followed by Yaten and Minako. Then the senshi walked down in pairs: Rei and Makoto, Haruka (who was wearing *gasp* a dress!) and Michiru, and finally, Hotaru and Setsuna. Then the wedding march started. "Dum dum de dum..." Usagi looked down the aisle, past her friends and family, past the senshi, until her eyes met Seiya's. He looked so handsome standing there. And so nervous. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, that he was just as nervous as he was. Usagi felt a sharp jerk on her arm. Kenji-papa was trying to get her attention, telling her it was time to start walking. "Dum dum de dum. Dum dum de dum dum de dum dum de dum..." Usagi took a step forward. This was the moment she had been waiting for forever. She and her father were walking down the aisle. Seiya was standing at the end, waiting, patiently but impatiently (Does that make sense?), for his one, and only, love to join him. When Usagi and Kengi approached the end, they stopped. Kenji lifted her veil, hugged her good-bye, and went to join Ikuko in the front pew. The ceremony was beautiful. Anyone there could tell that Seiya and Usagi were meant to be. The look in their eyes as they stared at one another, saying their own vows of love, and the final kiss which sealed it all, told only to well how deep their love for each other ran. Even Ikuko, who had been worried that her daughter was marrying too soon, felt all her fears and worries fly away during this ceremony.  
  
The reception was a blast. Everyone danced, laughed, and participated in the activities. It was truly Usagi's and Seiya's party. Somehow the cake ceremony turned into a cake food fight. Seiya, laughing, had thrown the cake at Usagi instead of giving it to her. When Usagi retaliated, her aim missed and hit Minako instead. Minako grabbed a piece of cake and threw it back at Usagi, but that missed and hit Rei... So laughing and covered with cake, Seiya and Usagi walked to the dance floor to lead the first song. Together, they had chosen 'Nagareboshi He', because it was the song that had brought them together in the first place.  
  
After the reception was over, and everyone had left, Seiya and Usagi walked to the back to the car. Usagi was a little disappointed that there hadn't been a limo to pick her and Seiya up and 'whisk them off to their honeymoon'. As soon as they left the building, Maker and Healer jumped out and grabbed Usagi and Seiya. They transported them to the Moon, where the finished Kingdom was standing. In front of the palace stood everyone, including Luna, Artimis, and Kakyuu. "Ohh..." Usagi breathed. "This is our gift to you," said Healer, with a slight bow to Usagi. "Seiya brought us here, and together, we restored the palace and brought it back to life for you. Of course, Maker and I did more work than Starlight-- OW!" Maker had jabbed Healer in the back. Usagi was already in tears. She hugged Seiya, and then Maker and Healer. "Arigato..." was all she could manage to say. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.  
  
Usagi and the others spent the weekend in the Palace. It was the honeymoon Usagi could only have dreamed of. Usagi and Seiya could go off alone anytime they wished, (which they did wish ^_~) but at the same time, all her friends were there. Walking through the halls of the restored Palace brought back forgotten memories of the Silver Millennium. Usagi regretted leaving, but she knew she would someday return, but in the meantime she had about three years to spend with Seiya, before her world gets turned upside down again, and she finds herself as Neo-Queen Serenity, the ruler of our Solar System...  
  
~*~And that's the end of my story. I may put up an epilogue, but I don't think this story really needs one. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I thank every one of you who gave me reviews. Also, Kudos to my friend Jesika, who actually listened and helped me with idea's on the stories plot...and to Chantel who was always eager to read and review my story during *long* biology classes. ^_^;;. Umm, I guess this just turned into a 'Thank-you' note. Anyway, for the people who have been e-mailing and asking, yes, Neptune is the one who will have the next protector of Earth. I've had about 3 e-mails on it. I was thinking about writing a short story on it next, or maybe do a piece on the Silver Millennium. Hmm... something to think about. Well, Ja ne~ 


End file.
